There is known a vehicle lamp, which includes a shade for shielding at least a part of direct light directed from a light source to the outside of the lamp in order to prevent the direct light directed to the outside of the lamp from giving glare to, for example, a pedestrian or a driver of an oncoming vehicle. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-130293.